


Medrit

by pilotslifeforme



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, hope y'all like it, i don't even know what to tag, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotslifeforme/pseuds/pilotslifeforme
Summary: Requested for the Cuy'val Dar, a young Mandalorian woman is sent to train clone commandos on Kamino. Having to abandon her clan as leader, she struggles to adjust to her new lifestyle, and to her new-found "family" among the clones.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Original Character, Null-7 | Mereel Skirata/Original Character(s), RC-1140 Fixer/Original Character, RC-1309 Niner/Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Part I: Jango's Request

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is! The first installment- thank you all and hope you enjoy!

————

_**“Somewhat. But you must leave everything you know behind. I mean it. You are to cease to exist. As far as anybody will know, you will be dead.”** _

————

Wind rushed through the furls of her deep brown cape as her legs carried her quickly through the market place. Clutching her blaster in one hand, she used the other to help haul herself over top of a stack of crates, which then collapsed after she hit the ground.

 _“Osik!”_ A man’s voice called out, and Kote turned back, still running, letting out a loud laugh as she fired her blaster at the mongrels chasing after them.

“Come on, Jango, old man!” She teased, before facing forward again. Kote could see the ship not far off now. She was busy dodging and shoving her way through the insanely busy market, the townspeople reacting rather loudly to the two Mandalorians making their way through.

Suddenly, Kote was yanked harshly back by her cape, and she landed hard on her rear. “What the—“

“Come on, Kote, catch up!” Jango snickered as he darted past her.

“You—!” She started before she glanced back on the incoming mongrels, and launched up after him. In one final effort as they approached the ship, Kote fired her blaster at a string of large crates dangling over top the market place by two buildings. One end snapped with the blaster fire, and collapsed, creating a blockade to separate the two from the mongrels.

Out of breath, the two Mandalorian bounty hunters made their way onto the ship, doors closing up behind them.

“I hate you,” Kote said, gasping.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jango replied, removing his helmet to reveal a small smirk on the corner of his lips. “You almost knocked me right out when you damn near flew over those crates.” He scolded, shaking his head. Jango made way to the cockpit, taking a seat and powering up the ship to the sound of bangs on the rear door.

“You’re taking your sweet time, aren’t you?” She huffed as she sat next to him, removing her helmet and gauntlets. “For the record, I wasn’t planning on those crates following over, and last I checked you were way behind.” She elbowed the bounty hunter next to her, the ship lifting up and taking off.

Once out of the planet’s atmosphere and charts set for Mandalore, Jango sent the ship into hyperspace.

“You hurt at all?” He asked quietly, getting up from his seat, leaving on the autopilot.

“No,” Kote replied, watching him. “Are you? Looks like it.” She answered her own question, “Let me get it for you, you won’t be able to reach it.” Kote pulled off a pouch from the back of her belt. Jango pulled off pieces of his beskar armor, flinching just a little as he sat.

“You weren’t tensing up earlier,” she huffed, “quit behind dramatic.” Kote smiled, looking up for the glare. Upon receiving it, she chuckled in amusement as she tended to his light wound.

“Kote,” Jango started. “I need to ask you something.”

“Go on,” she said, cleaning up and bandaging his side.

“It’s a favor. I’ve been unsure on whether I should ask this much of you.” He continued, visibly hesitant. “Jango, just go ahead. You know me. Is it a job?”

“Somewhat. But you must leave everything you know behind. I mean it. You are to cease to exist. As far as anybody will know, you will be dead.” He explained, his tone serious and heavy.

“What kind of job is this?” Kote has stopped now, her full attention turned towards the bounty hunter before her.

“It’s a training job. I need your experience, desperately. To train elite soldiers, commandos.” Jango said, deep browns locked on her golden eyes.

“I…I’m not sure, Jango…” Kote shook her head slowly, brows furrowed in thought. “What would be in it for me?”

“A lot of money,” he replied, “and you would be helping me a great deal.” Jango’s serious face broke into a small, yet tender smile.

“But I understand if you are unwilling.”

“I’ll do it. Not for the money, but because it looks like you need the assistance. Am I the only one you have asked?”

“No,” Jango answered. “I have asked many more. All handpicked by me for their talents and abilities that I want to be instilled in these commandos.” He explained.

“I see.” Was all that he got in return, the woman standing and looking away.

“How am I to do this?”

“I will pick you up in the night, how you choose to erase yourself is your decision. You have all evening.” He said, looking at the woman who’s back was to him. He almost felt selfish, asking this of her…but he knew she’d perform flawlessly as an instructor. She was incredible in every way, her methods quick and clean, yet she carried honor and tradition in her ways as a Mandalorian. She had to— for she was the leader of her clan. The last true heir, the last to bear the Medrit name. He knew she’d figure something out…but again, he felt that tinge of guilt.

————

They landed on Mandalore, in a small clearing within the Olankur region, and parted ways with a tender touch of their helmets.

“I will be here again tonight,” Jango said quietly as he saw guards in white and gold emerge from a one-story building within the vast numbers of veshok trees.

“I will see you then,” Kote said, adjusting her brown cape that fell over her right shoulder.

Jango watched her walk off, greeted by her guards, and a tall, blonde man. He put his hand on the small of Kote’s back, pausing to look at the bounty hunter standing at the base of his ship.

After a brief moment of eye contact, the young man broke his gaze to lead Kote inside. Jango chuckled ever so lightly, heading back into his ship. The blonde was Kote’s right hand, and the lead guard. His name is Dav Anderan, and one thing Jango learned is that he’s incredibly protective of the female clan leader, and unwaveringly dedicated to the preservation and safety of the clan and its leader.

So much so that he strives to make the bounty hunter feel unwelcome in their territory. Dav doesn’t appreciate that the man ‘snatches’ up their clan leader for ‘pointless’ bounties. Jango couldn’t help that the woman had a little fun side, and was a talented fighter that sought action in return for money to help support the clan…in hiding.

Jango took off, his mind still wandering back to Kote’s reaction to his request.

He was sure she would think it over and take back her acceptance. In fact, as much as a valuable asset she would be, he wouldn’t mind if she declined. He understood how much the clan meant to her, and it’s safety.

After all, they were in hiding from the Death Watch…masking themselves underneath the vast lumber of the veshok trees.


	2. Part II: Leaving Mandalore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Part II is here! It's a little longer- hope you guys enjoy!

\----

_The way the sun hit her- it was almost surreal. Her skin glowed, the blonde streaks in her hair shone, and the light caught her golden eyes. She turned, and immediately the admirer turned away. He was supposed to be at attention anyways._

_He shifted ever so slightly in place next to his father, the Head Guard…which was to be his position one day. His eyes fell upon the heir to the Clan’s throne, a stunningly bold young Mandalorian woman. She embodied everything that the Clan and Mandalorians stood for, he thought. Seeing her there behind her parents, it made him think. What if…_

_“The Death Watch have been persistent in their attempts to eliminate the Clan. If another attack occurs, we will be forced to relocate. Do not fear, we are weighing our options very carefully, trying to find the most suitable place to accommodate the needs for the Clan.” The leader announced. He was a tall and broad shouldered man, one that the Clan had followed for many years- ever since he was 16, in fact. His name is Jag Medrit, and beside him, his wife, Prim Medrit. She came up to the man’s shoulders, her hair braided back into a tight bun. Together, they were the best rulers that Clan Medrit had ever seen._

_The official announcement had concluded, and the Head Guard turned to the young boy beside him. “Go on now, Dav. You must study, and train yourself.” He said, with a ruffle of the boy’s near platinum blonde hair. Dav hurried off, glancing back at his now distracted father._

_“Hey you,” a female’s voice startled the young future-guardsman._

_“Lady Kote,” Dav said with an inkling of excitement, his light green eyes sparkling._

_“Pssh,” Kote chuckled, “Let’s go out to the fields.” She simply said, her eyes twinkling with that child-like mischief. Dav couldn’t say no to her. He didn’t even bother coming up with an excuse. “Meet me at the fields in 20,” she said, turning and walking off, turning to her head to look over her shoulder at the young Dav._

\----

Kote stood in her room, facing her wide-spread window that faced the vast veshok forests. It was dark, and the only light in her room was that of a small crystal lamp that cast a warm orange glow across the walls.

She was in turmoil inside. How could she leave the Clan? She was their leader…their only leader. With the tilt of her head, her beaded headdress clicking together as she did so, her eyes locked onto the small table by her study. On it, was her armor. Modified, to be more subtle on her bounty hunting missions. It wasn’t like the rest of the Clan’s, which looked more royal and classy. Hers was rough and battle-worn, with less beskar plating. She preferred it that way. Kote had no clue how those before her fought efficiently in such…clunky armor.

“Ma’am,” a woman’s voice broke the sullen silence.

“Yes, Daysha?”

“Is there anything you need?” The Omwati asked carefully, she could sense the tension within the young clan leader. Kote simply shook her head, before pausing and looking out her window again.

“Yes, please get the Head Guard,” Kote requested, and though she couldn’t see her, Daysha nodded with a small bow and left. In just a few moments, Kote felt the Head Guard’s presence in the room. It always felt different when he was there.

“Lady Kote, Head Guard, at your service.” The man knelt down on one knee.

“Dav, silly.” Kote smiled, “Please, it’s just us.”

He got up, and approached the young woman. She was distressed, he could tell that in an instant.

“There’s something I need to tell you, Dav.” Kote began, her eyes falling upon various different things in her room. He nodded for her to go on, soft green eyes never leaving her.

“I have been presented with a job,” she started, and immediately Dav sighed. “Wait, please. It’s different, Dav. It could potentially be beneficial to the clan.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“Indefinitely.”

“What?”

“Yes, indefinitely.”

“What is it?” Dav asked, concern written all over his face. She was leaving. Again.

“I can’t tell you much- but I know that it could potentially help the Clan in the future, Dav. It’ll also give us the finances to assist in reparations from the last attack.” She explained, taking the guard’s hands.

“Kote,” Dav let out a small sigh of air, his shoulders had dropped and his eyes down. “What am I to tell the Clan?”

“That I have died in my sleep.” She said, her lower lip quivering as she watched his reaction.

“That you have died? Are you crazy, Kote? What kind of job is this?”

“It is important. Perhaps informing the Clan of my death will help us- word will spread, and maybe the Death Watch will finally stop.” She explained.

“Then who will lead?”

“You.” Kote said, her golden eyes big and peering up at the man now.

“But- I am not a Medrit, I am not worthy…” Dav shook his head, obviously shaken by the woman’s response. He backed off, his head spinning.

“Dav, look at me.” She said, her voice sweet and calm.

He obeyed, his greens locked in to her golds. She was…

\----

_…beautiful. The way her gown flowed in the light wind, how she seemed to glide through the waist high blades of grass and grain fields._

_That’s what he thought of. That was his leader. He stood in his dark room, remembering their younger days, of playing in the vast fields and studying together. They were inseparable, and powerful when working together. He knew she’d be the perfect leader one day, and the one to end the hostilities with Death Watch. She was smart, and a brilliant warrior._

_He didn’t care that she went off at night with some rugged Mandalorian bounty hunter, on missions that would last for days. He’d cover for her, only because he knew how much getting outside and being independent meant to her. Now, he stood waiting by his window, a small black box in hand. He was anxiously awaiting her return, so he could ask for her hand._

_He saw the bounty hunter’s ship land, and the door open slowly. The two seemed to be laughing, Kote’s smile causing Dav’s nerves to skyrocket. Could he do this? He began to doubt himself as he clutched the box in his gloved hands._

_He watched the two chat briefly, laughing more as he gave her a small bag. Her payment. Slowly, the two grew closer, and their lips locked in a hard and long kiss._

_**Wait.** Dav’s heart felt stopped. Or so it felt like it. His green eyes widened, and his vision blurred as he watched. He slowly and rigidly looked down at the small box in his hands, then back up. By then, Kote was making her way back, headed to Dav’s quarters. Wiping his eyes and in a panic, he hid the box._

_She skipped in, grinning from ear to ear. “Hey Dav,” she said in sing-song tone._

_Dav simply nodded, and Kote paused. “What is it?”_

_“It’s been a long day. I’d prefer it if you went to your quarters to rest- this was a longer duration of absence.” He said blankly. Kote gave the man a look, though his back was to her. “Alright, rest well.” She said as she made way out of his room, shaking her head with a light chuckle at the guard’s attitude._

\----

“There is no one more fit than you to lead the Clan.” Kote said, holding his hands close to her. “You will lead Clan Medrit. That is an order.” She said, before the man could object a second time.

“Yes ma’am,” Dav surrendered. He couldn’t quite believe this was happening. He searched Kote’s face for an inkling of humor, hoping this was just another one of her jokes. It wasn’t, the woman was serious.

“I won’t be able to reach you from where I am going,” she said, her tone somber. Dav nodded in understanding. “You will receive an immediate transfer of the reward for this, please use it sparingly for reparations.” She instructed, before placing a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her palm ever so slightly, eyes locked with hers.

“Dav Vise Anderan, you are now appointed as Leader of Clan Medrit. The first Leader without bearing the Medrit name, the first Leader without Medrit blood, and the second Head Guard to be promoted to Clan Leader.” She said, officially coronating the young blonde.

He couldn’t say anything. He reached up to cup her cheek as well, “I hope this is worth it. I will inform the Clan that you passed away in your sleep, and that your final wishes are to have a no viewing, closed-casket funeral ceremony. I will then take leadership of the Clan as your appointed successor, also listed in your final wishes.” He said, his voice shaking and raspy as he recited his first order.

Kote gave him a sad smile, “Dav, thank you. I promise you it will be worth it.” She reassured him, pulling away at the sound of Jango’s ship landing. Dav looked out the window at the ramp folding down, seeing the bounty hunter standing there, waiting.

“I must go,” Kote said, turning and beginning to walk away.

“Kote,” Dav said, watching the woman stop and turn to face him from the doorway.

“Yes, Dav?”

“Do you love him?” He asked, feeling his throat tighten.

She didn’t reply. She simply gave him a sorrowful look, and walked off, leaving the newly-appointed leader standing there.

Kote made her way up the ramp, watching her feet the entire time. “You ready?” Jango asked, watching her carefully. She paused at the end of the ramp, looking back at the cluster of buildings veiled by the large veshok trees. She felt a single tear trickle down her cheek as she nodded to the bounty hunter.

“Yes,” she said, clearing her throat after as she ended the ship.

“I fear I have asked too much of you.”

“Where are we going?”

“Kamino.” Jango said. “Kamino? Where in the kriff is that?” She asked, and he chuckled.

“You’ll see.” He said as they took off, and within minutes departing the planet’s atmosphere. She’d done it, much to Jango’s surprise. A part of him hoped she would, but the other part knew that she would have a difficult time leaving the clan behind so suddenly, especially given the consistent attacks by the Death Watch. He knew she’d be perfect for this task…but he was unsure of how she’d react if she knew just what she was going to see when they arrived on Kamino.

He looked to the woman in the seat next to him, her face was morose and she was silent. He couldn’t help but feel selfish for this, but ultimately, she made her decision.

And he was proud of her for taking such a risk. For him. For her clan. For her.


End file.
